The present invention relates to a mechanical locking on a plug connection between an electrical switch and a connecting plug with a pin-shaped extension on one of the parts to be connected with one another, which extension engages in a matching recess on the other of the parts.
In order to increase the operational safety and to provide protection from mis-use, it is recommended in electrical plug connections of switches to provide a mechanical locking of the switch with the connecting plug. Such a mechanical locking can however as a rule be released by anyone without special knowledge of the locking function with simple auxiliary means so that practically no protection against mis-use is provided.